Kaitou Spade X Reader
by TeenageDaydream
Summary: Reader Chan is a writer who falls for a boy name King also known as Kaitou nd out what happens in the story I do not own any characters


**King(Spade) x Reader (One shot)**

 **Story Come True…**

You sighed as your fingers danced on the keyboard swiftly. You were to finish writing a story and submit it to your publisher in 24 hours and you were left with 15 hours to complete the storyline, write it, check grammatical errors and email it to the publisher. Not to mention you were schooling tomorrow and it was already past your bedtime. You looked at your screen and back at the notebook where you wrote your ideas. Your mind suddenly drifted off to a guy you were really fond of. His name was King or also known as Spade by his friends. You suddenly got an idea and wrote a storyline of your love life that was not meant to be.

 _ **The next day…..**_

You woke up with a start and looked at the clock on the computer screen…

 **6.30 PM**

 _(Your POV)_

Oh shoot I'm gonna be late for school! I quickly saved my completed story and went to get ready for school. I looked at my phone and saw that my publisher had message me I looked at the clock on the wall. Only 6 hours left before my deadline. I groaned, charge my phone and went into the shower.

 **AT SCHOOL**

I was at the front of the school waiting for Queen. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw my publisher's name. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever lecture that will be bestowed on my. Answering the call I heard yelling.

 _(King's POV)_

I was walking to school with Jack. A few girls were fawning over us as we walked pass them. When we were about to reach school, we saw (Y/N) on the phone with someone. She looked pretty unamused as she calmly looked at her nails. She let out a yawn and crossed her hand under her chest. That's when I realized that she had eye bags underneath her eyes and she looked completely drained. She hung up her phone and averted her gaze to the ground as if she was thinking. Everyone in the school knew her for her stories and her countless appearance on the television with so many awards. I personally am a fan of her stories and may have a crush on her. But if only she knew that. I was interrupted when Jack elbowed me and pointed towards her. I didn't realized that we were in front of her as I was too engrossed in my own thoughts. Wait, does that even make sense?

Ahem.

I looked at Jack and saw that he averted his gaze to (Y/n) and then back to me as if telling me that she was the one who said it not him. I waved as my cheeks flushed with heat. She waved back shyly and then she took her phone and looked at it. It was awkward for a minute till Jack began to start a conversation.

"So, (Y/n) who are you waiting for?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for Queen."

My heart began to race as her eyes averted to me and she smiled softly. The moment was interrupted when we heard Queen's voice.

"(Y/n)-Chan!"

Queen hugged her and she took a step back to avoid from falling.

"H-Hi Queen. Why are you late?"

"I'm so sorry. My grandpa hid my makeup brushes and I have to whine so that he would give me back."

Queen began to look closer at (Y/n) and then took a step back from her and she gasp.

"What? What is it?"

"You have eye bags! And why do you look so tired? What happen to you?"

"Ugh…Queen..."

"You need to relax! Maybe we should go to the spa!"

"Look Queen –"

"Did you even use make up this morning? Cause you would never leave the house without at least powder and blusher on –"

"QUEEN LISTEN! I was busy writing a story yesterday. I has to be published by next week!"

I look at Jack as he looked back at me. She has been writing?

"I thought the new book was to be published by next month!?"

Queen averted her eyes at me.

"Yeah! That's what everyone thought so too! So its going to be published by next week?"

"Dreadfully yes"

(Y/n) yawned and passes a laptop to Queen

"I want you to proofread this and then tell me the mistakes by today after school."

"Huh?! But I don't want any spoilers on your new book!"

"Fine..Jack?"

"Sorry girl. I don't read books that much."

"I can help proofread your story."

(Y/n) looked at me in disbelief but that soon turned into a glad smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not? I'm a fan of reading."

"Thank you..."

She passes me her laptop and I swear my heart skipped a beat when our hands accidently touched. Rosy colored bushes began to appear on her cheeks as she pulled her hand away.

"I'll see you after school"

"See ya."

Leaving it vague me and Jack went to the cafeteria while Queen dragged (Y/n) somewhere. I looked up ahead but then I felt that someone was looking at me. I turned and saw that Jack was looking at me with a mischievous smiled plastered on his face.

"What?"

"So… when are you going to ask her out?"

My cheeks were immediately flushed with a rosy color and I stare at him with disbelief.

"W-What are you talking about? What are you up to Jack?"

Knowing him he had probably something plan out and he was about to launch his idiotic plan of his.

"Oh you know, a pretty girl like (Y/n) is till single. Maybe I'll go ask her out."

Rage started to boil within me but I took a deep breath to calm myself and told him off.

"I doubt that she would go out with someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well you are not as good looking as me and you can be quite dumb and childish at times. No wonder your previous girlfriend broke up with you."

"Excuse me I actually find that quite offensive and just so you know I broke up with her not the other way around."

I laughed as I saw his face became red as he tried to protect his dignity and self esteem that was slowly dropping. No wonder we can still stand each other.

 **WITH READER-CHAN & QUEEN**

 _(Y/n POV)_

I was in the bathroom with Queen as she adjusted her shirt and her hair. Queen looked at my reflection and smirk.

"Do you think King is falling for you?"

"What? No of course he wouldn't. He has other girls, why would he choose me?"

" I don't know. He offered to help you proofread your story."

"That doesn't mean anything Queen. Beside he was trying to be nice."

"If you say so."

I was actually glad that she didn't press on the matter. I didn't really want to get my hopes high and then get disappointed when he doesn't like. _Mental self abuse._ That's what I like to call it. I looked at my watch. It's almost time for class. I began walking away and poor Queen had to run to catch up.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

(No One's POV)

King, Jack, Queen and (Y/n) met outside the school but soon Jack and Queen left leaving you and King alone. It was quite awkward for awhile but then soon he asked.

"Want to go to the café to get some tea?"

"Sure."

Even though you acted cool, you were internally freaking out. Wondering if he just asked you on a date or just as friends but as simple minded as you were, you didn't get your hopes to high.

Soon the both of you reached the café and ordered your drinks. He brought your laptop and sat right beside you.

"Alright the first 6 pages aren't really that bad but the seven one…"

You watched closely as he told you the typos and the grammatical errors. You corrected them and continued listening. But what he didn't realize was that you were getting nearer and nearer to him and you took slight glances to see his gorgeous face. After he was done explaining he turned to you and blushed.

You turned and saw that his face was a rosy color. Both of your faces were merely inches. You must have notice his discomfort so you scooted away from him.

'I'm sorry…"

You looked at the ground not daring to face him. You wanted to cry but you didn't want him to see you at your weakest moment. But you suddenly felt a hand lifted your chin as you met with a pair of beautiful magenta colored eyes.

"Was this story about…us?"

You pulled away from his gentle grip and look at him in utter shock. He just simply gave a small smile and look at you with soft caring eyes. He then continued.

"I never knew you felt this way…"

He began leaning in as you felt your heart was about to explode right from your chest. Your eyes widen when his lips actually connected with yours. You sigh softly and kissed back. You were glad you asked him to read it. It really was..

 _ **A story come true….**_


End file.
